Lost In Dreams
by roseusvortex
Summary: Alice was falling down in the dark nightmares, till it suddenly became brighter in her dreams...


**Alice/Oz. I always thought that Alice must have nightmares...  
**

 **Written late at night, will check over in the morning for any errors I missed.  
**

 **The 'tick, tock' is reference to time.  
**

 **I hope everyone enjoys! Sorry for any grammar errors. Please review? :)**

* * *

 _Tick, tock...  
_

Every single night, the nightmares are a little bit different, but always in the same place. They are not _exactly_ nightmares, as they are more known as memories to her. To admit that something that haunted her every night was a part of her, it was what Alice would rather soon forget.

Sometimes there were flashes of bright lights, screams, and just silence.

The silence was the worse.

Why was it so empy?

 _Tick, tock..  
_

She finds a long glass mirror one night and what for what seems like eternity, she stares at her reflection. Her brown hair was long, dirtied and tangled, except for the two simple braids in the front, her dark eyes were dead with no light nor laughter, dead from all of the staring into the darkness and the broken dolls that surrounded her constantly day and night.

Slowly the mirror cracks, the thin lines working their way across her reflection, Alice doesn't make a single sound, because she knows that her mind is broken and cracked. What can she do to stop it?

Just before the glass shatters in front of her, she catches a glimpse of her reflection in the glass, twisting her lips into a sickening smirk and a splash of white.

 _Tick, tock...  
_

All that Alice sees is broken red dolls and empty floral teacups. It depresses her and makes her sick to her stomach. After staring at them for a few minutes, there is something inside of her that knows what will happen.

The red dolls will never be fixed.

The floral teacups will remain empty.

Alice can only watch as everything fades to dust as the teacups get smashed, the dolls stare blankly into empty space. There is lace everywhere, on the table, the curtains,and on the scarce shelves.

Nobody comes to tea parties anymore.

It's faded, dusty, and silent.

And it scares Alice more than she will ever admit.

 _Tick, tock...  
_

The strange girl is there again, staring at her and clutching a torn, stuffed teddy bear loosely in her arms. It was like looking in a mirror. The girl looked exactly like her except more...white. There was something in her eyes that spoke of something much deeper than Alice could possibly hope to understand.

The girl smiles at her and holds out her hand, as if expecting her to take it.

Alice is hesitant, because she knows this a dream, but she wonders if this is a choice she has to make. If she refuses, will it become a nightmare?

After deciding, Alice reaches out and tightly grasps the young girl's hand The gentle smile that was on her twin's face slowly morphs into a smirk and she tugs on her hand.

Before Alice can scream, she is falling down into somewhere very dark and no one is going to catch her.

 _Tick, tock..._

This time, it's a young boy with her and he is standing right beside her silently, they are somewhere dark. Alice shivers, it's cold, silent, and she feels like she is always going to be stuck in the darkness forever, maybe if she just closed her eyes, she could leave...

Then he smiles at her.

Everything seems brighter.

He laughs, he grins at her, in the middle of something terrible and dark; he laughs and it brightens up the cage she is locked in. Alice can't help but frown, and think that boy is such an idiot.

How can he laugh? Why can he make her heart race?

She wants to cry and slap him, silly emotions that make her snap, that stupid blond boy is making her angry because she is used to the terrible nightmares. How dare that stupid boy. What right does he have to turn them into bright dreams?

Why was she so drawn to the light?

 _Tick, tock..._

The next morning, she wakes up in her bed, at the Rainsworth mansion. She starts to cry, much to her embarrassment and aggravation, because she is happy, _the boy is real._

Oz is real.

Not a old memory nor a nightmare that always disappeared into the night. Oz is alive.

That stupid blond boy _is_ her dream.

She is living a wonderful dream.


End file.
